WS Dimana ada Girlband, disana ada Boyband
by vvota DW
Summary: [Berasosiasi dengan DW48] Setelah menjadi group pun, bukan berarti semua hal akan berjalan lancar begitu saja. Kadang kisah dari yang paling indah sampai memilukan bisa jadi asupan sehari-hari mereka. Chapt 3 update! RnR NEEDED!
1. Dimana ada Girlband, disana ada Boyband

**WARNING DULU YA**

Dibaca sampai tuntas biar nggak asal judging atau apa

- 0o0 -

Jadi WS ini adalah branch dari DW48. Idenya masih dari author giting yang sama, hanya saja kali ini lebih banyak diperuntukkan pada fujodan yang hobi lihat anak DW berhomo ria. Iya, Yaoi dengan bahasa eksplisit bin ajaib, jadi yang tidak kuat mohon lambaikan tangan dan menutup tabnya saja. Tapi kapan lagi, coba, kalian bisa lihat Guo Jia sama Fa Zheng goyang ngebor pinggul dipanggung?

**HUMOR, BOYS LOVE, BAHASA AGAK VULGAR, dan genre lain yang tiap chapt bakal beda-beda.**

**WARRIOR STARS TIDAK PUNYA PLOTLINE KHUSUS!**

Karena memang aslinya hanya untuk delusi headcanon, sekalipun ada plotline khusus, akan diberi tahu. Kebanyakan drabble 800 kata, kenapa? Karena kami buatnya biasanya langsung di fb, taulah kalau di fb kayak apa, susah kan kalau mau ngetik 1000 kata? Yang baca juga bosen duluan ntar. Ini cuma cerita ringan semata, kok.

Pair disini akan sangat acak, yaa, biasanya sih Zhu Ran x Lu Xun dan Li Dian x Yue Jin. Tapi sesungguhnya kami memasangkan everyonexeverone kok, jadi siapa aja bisa. Kalau ada saran pair yang cocok bolehlah taro di Review, kali aja salah satu author rajin nanti bikin pair fav kamu jadi nyata #bah.

**SIFAT CHARACTER DISINI DIPLESETKAN HAMPIR SERATUS DELAPAN PULUH DERAJAT.**

Mohon diingat!

Guo Jia dan Zhong Hui yang mendadak suka ngeteh, Sima Shi dan Zhao pemburu bakpao. Lu Xun yang dense abis sampe-sampe temennya kena Friendzoned, Jiang Wei yang pemaloe sama Zhao Yun. Pokoknya sifatnya nggak akan terduga, kalau nggak suka, skip saja, toh ini hanya _for fun, yes? _

**DISCLAIMER**

**DYNASTY WARRIORS (C) KOEI**

**Uta no Prince Sama (crossover in this chapt) (C) Broccoli**

* * *

><p><strong>SUSUNAN MEMBER WARRIOR STARS<strong>

- Lu Xun (Lead Dancer) -

- Zhu Ran (Breakdancer) -

- Li Dian (Solo Instrument) -

- Yue Jin (Rapper -Japan-) -

- Fa Zheng -

- Guo Jia (leader) -

- Jiang Wei (Main Vocal, cute)-

- Sima Shi (Main Vocal) -

- Sima Zhao -

- Zhong Hui (Rapper -English-) -

Sisa kepengurusannya sama, soalnya mereka kan bro nya DW48 jadi masih satu agensi.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Kalau kata orang, dimana ada gula disana ada semut. Kalau kata saya, dimana ada boyben, disana ada fangirl, apalagi kalau boybennya homo, selain ada fangirl, fujodan ganas juga pasti terpanggil. Sima Yi memang jenius dalam meraup untung banyak, dengan melejitkan boyband baru bernama Warrior Stars.

Padahal sebelum Warrior Stars (WS) terbentuk, sebagian anggotanya adalah band pengiring DW48, salah satu girlband yang tengah panas-panasnya diberitakan (panas karena dibakar Sun ShangXiang juga, mungkin). Tersebutlah Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Li Dian, Yue Jin, Sima Bro, yang awalnya hanya menjadi band biasa dibelakang para penari cantik molek nan seksi, bertemu dengan Fa Zheng, Zhong Hui dan kawan-kawan. Ditambah dengan kemunculan Guo Jia dan teman lama Lu Xun, Jiang Wei. Mereka bersepuluh memang agak sedikit bahay jika disatukan bersama, dan ternyata benar.

Nah, beginilah cerita Warrior Stars terbentuk.

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE MOST ABSURD WAY<span>**

STORY BY REVANTIO VAN CARIO

Sore itu adalah sore yang tenang di kantor agensi DW. Para karyawan beristirahat atau membereskan studio setelah sehatian sibuk bekerja dengan para artis. Dan seperti biasa , empat serangkai petinggi DW-Sima Yi, Cao Cao, Liu Bei, dan Sun Jian, berkeliling ke seluruh kantor untuk mengecek ini-itu dan bercengkrama dengan para karyawan.

Sore itu benar-benar damai, sungguh, sampai tiba-tiba-

"DOKI-DOKI DE KOWARESOU 1000% LOVE!"

"AAAW!"

-Terdengar suara nyanyian (atau jeritan?) dari studio musik utama. Penasaran, keempat serangkai ini segera mendekati studio dan memilih mengintip dari kaca alih-alih langsung masuk.

Di dalam, terlihatlah 10 makhluk/? nista yang lagi rusuh.

Dan kebetulan mereka semua kenal siapa mereka.

Zhu Ran, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Zhong Hui, dan Sima brothers berdiri di atas panggung. Masing-masing memegang satu mik.

Guo Jia, Fa Zheng, Li Dian, dan Yue Jin duduk di lantai, menjerit/? alay meneriaki keenam orang di atas panggung.

("ANAK GUE NGAPAIN DISITU." -Sima Yi hampir saja mendobrak masuk kalau saja Sun Jian tidak menahan.

"..." -Cao Cao diem aja walaupun aslinya kesel gegara liat Guo Jia ada disitu. Kan kemaren tu anak disuruh ngurus kantor cabang Italia, kenapa sekarang ada disini?

Sedangkan Liu Bei hanya mengernyit seraya menatap Jiang Wei, murid sahabatnya-Zhuge Liang.)

"ARE YOU REAADYY?" -Zhu Ran berteriak rusuh

"Are you reaady~?" -Lu Xun tidak mau kalah dengan suranya yang maji corecabecoret unyu.

"AREE YOU REAAADYY?" -Sima Zhao giting dengan suara rock-nya.

"GUE LAPAR WOI BAKPAO MANA." -Oke Sima Shi merusak suasana.

"COME! LET'S SING OUR DREAM!"

"LET'S SHOUT!"

"LET'S SING INTO THE SKY!"

"LET'S GO!"

Keempat serangkai tersebut cengo. Sangat Cengo. Kenapa selama ini mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada bibit unggul boyben disini?! Padahal mereka sampai mengadakan audisi ke seluruh negeri tapi ternyata kandidat terbaik di depan mata mereka.

"AASSOOOOY ZHU RAN DIGOYANG ZHU RAAN" -Guo Jia rusuh meneriaki Zhu Ran yang sedang goyang pinggul bareng Lu Xun.

Sumvah demiapa posenya ambigu bingit.

"JIANG WEI SAMA ZHONG HUI SO SWEET YAH"

"GOYANGANNYA MANA SIMA SHI. GUE SAWER PAKE BAKPAO NIH."

-Dan Sima Shipun sibuk goyang pinggul bareng sang adik.

"HOMO PISAN EUY AHAHAHAHAHA." -Li Dian tepuk tangan melihat betapa homonya temen-temennya ketika menyanyikan OS Uta no Prince-sama. Ah kayak elo nggak homo aja sih Li.

**BRAK!**

Hening.

Mereka bersepuluh menengok ke arah pintu dengan gerakan patah-patah lalu menatap dengan horror ke arah empat serangkai petinggi perusahaan.

-Dan begitulah, awal mula adanya boyben Warrior Stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Scene:<strong>

"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SORI PAH AKU GAK MAKSUD OKE AKU BALIK DULU KE PERANCIS BARENG SHI YAHAHAHAHAHA KAYAKNYA YUANJI UDAH NYARIIN NIH,"

"Udah. gak usah. Biar itu diurus sama yang kemaren Liu Bei wawancara aja. Kalian semua ikut saya. Kita mau adain pers."

* * *

><p>"Nama kalian adalah Warrior Stars! GAMAU TAU BESOK KALIAN HARUS DISINI JAM 7 BUAT LATIAN KOREOGRAFI, SHI JANGAN MAKAN BAKPAO MULU NANTI LO BULET KAYAK BAKPAO" Sima Yi mulai teriak-teriak gaje.<p>

"Ini crossanime apa emang kita ditakdirkan jadi boyben?" Lu Xun angkat bahu ketika Jiang Wei menoel nya dari belakang.

"Bahkan UtaPri saja bertujuh, kita bersepuluh..." Zhu Ran geleng-geleng kepala.

"UDAH LO PROTES AJA INI BIAR NAMBAH PROFIT TAU PROFIT DAN BIAR GENAP JADI GA ADA TRISAM-TRISAMAN."

"YAH KOK GITU YI." Sun Jian protes. Ups ketauan dah fetish-nya.

* * *

><p>"ENAK AJA NYURUH KUMPUL JAM 7. BAGI BAKPAO DULU LAH BOKAP." -protes Sima Shi.<p>

"KAMU BERISIK. LAMA-LAMA PAPA KUTUK KAMU JADI BAKPAO DEH"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note!<strong>

May! say:

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA NGGAK NYANGKA IDE ABSURD INI BAKAL DI PUBLISH JUGA HAHAHAHHA, NISTA BANGET YA TIAN AKU RASANYA. WS ini hasil ide paling absurd yang berjalan mulus, apa karena memang nista itu jalan keluar paling baik dalam mencintai satu fandom ya- yang buat cerita bukan saya lagi, btw, tapi nanti saya publish drabble WS buatan saya kok-

Dan lagi, hehe, saya shipper berat ZhuLu lho.

RnR needed!


	2. Aturan tetap aturan

Yaaak, kembali lagi dengan author kesayangan kalian- lho, saya belum pernah update fanfic ya sebelumnya? Hohoho, tenang. Kali ini ceritanya buatan saya kok.

Disclaimer  
><strong>DYNASTY WARRIORS (C) TECMO KOEI<strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPT 2<p>

**Tapi kan, kami juga mau merasakan kisah cinta?!**

STORY BY KIDO HAKUJIMA

"Dilarang pacaran?!" Setengah dari member Warrior Stars, group band yang tengah naik daun itu, berseru. Ruangan santai jadi agak sedikit ramai karenanya, beberapa berusaha kalem dengan memikirkan sisi positifnya. Namun sisanya berseru frustasi dengan gaya yang dilebihkan, terutama Guo Jia, leader mereka, dan Sima Zhao- salah satu anggota paling genit... Bsia dibilang.

"Ya, memang nggak boleh, lalu gimana?" Lelaki paruh baya- yang dikenal sebagai Liu Bei, salah satu pendiri agensi DW memgangkat bahu. Bukan ia yang menciptakan peraturan tersebut, melainkan sahabatnya sendiri, Cao Cao. Entah apa rencana pak tua itu, mengambil bocah DW dan WS sebagai haremnya sendiri?

Ya kali, ingat umur.

"Aaaah, tidak mungkiin, kemarin si cantik Yuanji baru mengajakku jalan!" Sima Zhao, mulai berteriak frustasi. Diikuti beberapa member yang ikut berseru.

"Tidak boleh begini, aku nggak mau stay virgin sampai tuaaa,"

"Ya nggak gitu juga, Guo Jia, lebay amat virgin sampe tua," Zhong Hui menyesap tehnya dengan gaya sok kalem, padahal aslinya ia ingin loncat dari lantai tiga, mengingat dirinya baru menyetujui ajakan beberapa perempuan di kampus.

"Baguslah-" Jiang Wei mengelus dada sambil baca doa komat-kamit, kalau begini peraturannya- kan, dia punya alasan untuk menolak ajakan beberapa cowok aneh yang menganggap dirinya boyfriend material, padahal Jiang Wei masih mau waras- serius.

Keadaan sontak panas, Sima Zhao masih menangis alay dibahu sang kakak, Guo Jia memukul-mukul Zhong Hui yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan meledak dan jadi sama alaynya. Sedangkan dipojok sofa, dua bocah api yang dari tadi tak angkat bicara hanya bisa memandang dengan tenang. Yue Jin tidak peduli dan asik bercengkrama dengan Li Dian, yang sama-sama bodoamat dengan peraturan, mereka memang tidak niat pacaran kok.

"Udah ah, nanti paman Liu Bei sakit kepala-" Lu Xun mencoba menenangkan suasana, sebagai yang paling waras diantara sembilan makhluk aneh lainnya. Rasanya omongannya barusan tidak akan digubris.

"Kalian kayak udah mau mati besok aja-" Zhu Ran, salah satu member teralay bin ajaib akhirnya buka mulut, mencomot kue kering diatas meja, gayanya yang sembarangan menambah kesal member lain. Anak jurusan mesin, begini deh, perilakunya sama berantakannya dengan ruang praktek jurusan.

"Heh, situ bisa tenang ya, situmah kan udah ada gebetan, enak masih bisa jalan sama Lu Xun," Guo Jia mulai mencibir, mengintip dari pundak Zhong Hui, namun jelas ia cemburu pada hubungan Zhu Ran dan Lu Xun.

"Hehe iya dong gue-"

"Eh, kok aku? Aku sama Zhu Ran kan cuma sahabat, iya kan? Wajar kalau selalu bersama-"

...

Hening, setelah Lu Xun melontarkan kalimat terakhir. Tak ada yang berani bicara, bahkan Sima Zhao yang tadinya masih meringis ikut terdiam, semua pandangan menyangkut pada dua sosok. Terutama ekspresi Zhu Ran yang memucat, entah mengapa.

"Jadi kita-" Zhu Ran memotong perkataannya, menengok patah-patah pada sang partner.

"Kita kenapa gitu?" Lu Xun tebar senyum, yang malah rasanya amat mengiris hati Zhu Ran.

Mungkin sejak saat itu, Zhu Ran tahu percintaannya tak akan mulus.

* * *

><p>BONUS STORY<p>

**Kalau kata orang, Cinta itu nekat**  
>STORY BY KIDO HAKUJIMA<p>

Setelah insiden friendzoned Zhu Ran yang cukup membuat perut para member lain keram, keram karena tertawa dan menahan tangis- rasa-rasanya Fa Zheng ingin minggat saja. Dia memang punya janji makan siang dengan Ma Chao, salah satu direktur bagian marker DW48 dan WS. Ma Chao yang sudah ia kenal cukup lama, di luar maupun di dalam agensi.

"Lama menunggu?" Fa Zheng menarik kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapan Ma Chao yang asik membolak-balik proposal yang tidak ia mengerti isinya, Fa Zheng bukan orang marketing, bahkan jurusan kuliahnya saja tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia per idol an ataupun agensi, ia murni tidak sengaja terseret kedalam WS.

"Tidak juga- tapi tumben telat? Biasanya kau yang tag tempat duduk," lelaki itu tersenyum, menyelipkan kertas yang dibacanya kedalam tas.

"Biasa, anak-anak mulai alay," sebagai yang tertua kedua, entah mengapa sikap bocah Zhao dan Guo Jia sedikit mengganggu. Mukanya masam sambil mengaduk kopi yang sudah dipesan.

"Memang ada masalah apa?" Ma Chao bersiul rendah, tidak begitu ingin tahu juga sih.

"Kata Liu Bei, WS maupun DW48 dilarang pacaran-" ia menghela nafas.

"Aku sih nggak masalah, toh hubungan kita nggak jelas kan," ia tersenyum masam pada Ma Chao.

"Lho, kok gitu? Aku baru tahu,"

"Peraturan baru kali-"

"Terus kita gimana?" Ma Chao mengedik, tatapannya lurus kepada Fa Zheng.

"Nggak tahu, kalau ketahuan pak Cao Cao atau Sima Yi, bisa habis kau," tawanya meledak, tidak benar-benar berpikir Ma Chao akan berkata seperti itu kan. Gimana apanya, apanya yang gimana. Mereka memang dekat, tapi buat jadi kekasih, rasanya terlalu cepat, Fa Zheng mana bisa terima kalau status mereka mendadak jadi berpacaran?

"Backstreet an yuk," Ma Chao mungkin sedang gila.

Awalnya Fa Zheng pikir dia akan jadi yang paling waras diantara member WS lainnya. Tapi kalau begini caranya-

"Hayuk,"

Mungkin ia sama saja gilanya.

Habis kata orang, cinta itu nekat sih.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Fuahuahuahua, akhirnya, setelah seminggu ketinggalan. WS diupdate juga! Kali ini akan menceritakan dari dasar bagaimana WS terbentuk dan komunikasi satu persatu membernya, dari tak kenal jadi sayang, dari stranger jadi keluarga. Ada NTR, humor, dan segalanya.

Jadi tunggu update an yang lainnya ya!

RnR needed~/


	3. Akhirnya, keluarga baru!

**DISCLAIMER**

**DYNASTY WARRIORS (C) TECMO KOEI**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPT 3<strong>

**WS FAMILY, THAT'S SOUND NICE.**

STORY BY REVANTIO VAN CARIO

Sebagai boyben baru yang dibentuk secara mendadak, tentu saja awalnya para membernya tidak sekompak dan seakrab seperti sekarang. Mulai dari Sima brothers yang bertengkar melulu sampai Fa Zheng dan Zhu Ran yang saling bentak karena beda pendapat atau saling ejek.

Kalau sudah begitu, yang kena marah pastinya adalah Guo Jia, karena dinilai tidak bisa mengeratkan hubungan anggotanya.

("Ya-gue kan Leader kemaren. Gue belom apal sama sifat mereka." -aku Guo Jia dengan tampang lesu setelah dimarahin Sima Yi untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya.)

Tapi tentu saja, Guo Jia sebagai Leader selalu bisa menenangkan teman-temannya ketika mereka bertengkar. Memang sebenarnya dia itu bijak dan pandai, cuma ketutupan sama sifat alay dan jumawanya yang selangit.

Karena sebal akan member WS yang kerjaannya berantem melulu, Sun Jian memasukkan mereka semua kedalam sebuah dorm.

_(Hayoloooh.)_

Petinggi WS itu juga membuat sebuah peraturan: bahwa WS harus membuat sebuah sistem keluarga. Karena ogah kena hukuman Cao Cao dan Sima Yi (yang konon sangat menyeramkan) ahirnya mereka semua setuju walau ogah-ogahan.

Mereka semua sepakat bahwa yang akan jadi 'papa' adalah Guo Jia, karena dia leader. 'Mama'nya belum ditentukan. Sampai suatu ketika-

"AAAAAH CUKUP! SIMA SHI, BERHENTI MAKAN BAKPAO! SIMA ZHAO, SITA BAKPAO KAKAKMU KENAPA?! ZHU RAN, JANGAN MAINAN KOREK! LU XUN, JAGAIN ZHU RAN BIAR GA MAINAN API! LI DIAN, YUE JIN, GA USAH MOJOK BERDUA! FA ZHENG, JANGAN TIDUR! GUO JIA, ZHONG HUI, JANGAN MINUM TEH MELULU! ASTAGA! KALIAN INI KENAPA, SIH?!"

-Mendadak Jiang Wei memarahi member WS satu persatu ketika mereka semua mager latihan. Bahkan yang se-waras Lu Xunpun kena lecture-nya Jiang Wei. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Jiang Wei yang lagi ngamuk itu serem banget. Yu Jin si om koreogrfer febeles aja sampe cengo melihat para member WS berbaris rapi di depan Jiang Wei sambil keringet dingin.

("...Emang gue se-serem itu ya?" -Jiang Wei watados.

"Serem banget, katanya leader lebih serem dari paman Sima Yi waktu marah." -jawab Lu Xun.

Oke Jiang Wei begidik sendiri.)

Setelah dimarahi Jiang Wei selama 2 jam, dibuatlah kesepakatan bahwa Jiang Wei akan menjadi 'mama'. Fa Zheng anak pertama, LiYue anak kedua dan ketiga, Sima Brothers keempat dan kelima, Zhong Hui Keenam, Zhu Ran ketujuh dan Lu Xun kedelapan.

(Mama sama papa subur banget ya /woi/gagitu)

Mereka semua wajib memanggil dengan role yang sudah ditentukan, ketika di dalam perusahaan atau dorm. Jadi para member wajib memanggil Guo Jia 'papa', Jiang Wei 'mama', dan seterusnya.

Sebulan pertama, mereka semua awkward dan masih sering betengkar walau frekuensinya berkurang. Soalnya takut dimarahin mama.  
>Bulan berikutnya mereka mulai jarang bertengkar.<br>Bulan ketiga mereka benar-benar akrab dan sudah biasa dengan satu sama lain.

Bulan keempat mereka mulai hapal kebiasaan satu sama lain. Misalnya Zhu Ran yang susah banget bangun pagi, Jiang Wei yang ternyata pinter masak, dan Zhong Hui yang hobi banget makan kue kering sambil minum teh.

("Mamaa, Zhu Ran susah bangunnya!" Keluh Lu Xun pada sang mama, Jiang Wei.

"Yaudah, kamu sarapan aja sini. Fa Zheng, sana bangunin Zhu Ran." Perintah Jiang Wei dengan kalem.

"Banting boleh ya ma?"

"Kamu jangan kasar sama adek sendiri, Zheng." Jiang Wei memulai lectures pagi hari.

"Boleh, yang penting dia bangun." -Celetukan Guo Jia membuat Fa Zheng nyengir dan langsung ngacir ke kamar Zhu Ran.

"...Apa? Gapapa kali ma, daripada dia telat sarapan." Ujar Guo Jia watados saat Jiang Wei mengernyit padanya.

Lalu muncul suara 'gedebuk' dengan teriakan 'gyaah kampret lo bang! Gue laporin emak lo entar!')

Sungguh, keluarga WS adalah keluarga super bahagia.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS STORY:<strong>

"Papaaaa, teh papa yang dibawa dari prancis diabisin kak Hui, aku nggak dibagiii," Lu Xun mulai mengerengek, entah mengapa kok dia yang paling afdol dalam urusan akting jadi anak paling muda.

Oh ngomong-ngomong, Hui juga kena hukum, dilarang minum teh dua minggu sama Papa. Tentu saja yang bersangkutan ngamuk parah.

* * *

><p>"kenapa?" Jiang Wei bertanya pada Zhong Hui yang lagi cemberut.<p>

"..." yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Kena hukum papa lagi?"

Enggan, Hui mengangguk pelan-sangat pelan.

"Ngabisin teh papa yang dari Prancis?"

Jiang Wei benar-benar mama idaman semua orang, memang. Urusan anak-anaknya yang notabene ada 8 aja dia apal.

Hui hanya menggerutu sambil diam-diam menghina si papa.

"bantuin mama buat kue kering, yuk?"

Refleks, Hui menoleh. Ia mengerjap sambil menatap si mama. Sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum lembut.

"Mau bantuin nggak?"

"...mau."

...

"Tapi papa nggak usah dibagi."

* * *

><p>Zhu Ran bete, bete pake banget. koleksi korek api langkanya mendadak hilang dari kamar, ada sisanya, tapi itu sudah habis. Ini sih kerjaan mama, mama paling nggak suka lihat Zhu Ran mainan api.<p>

"Kak, kok bete," Lu Xun melempar bantal kearah 'kakak' nya. Yang dilempar hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Pasti kena hukum mama deh karena korek api," mendadak papa, Guo Jia, muncul dibelakang mereka. Dengan gayanya yang jumawa.

Zhu Ran hanya bisa mengiyakan, dan Lu Xun ber 'o' ria, mengetahui masalah sang kakak.

"Yaudah nanti malem kita ke taman, jangan ajak siapa-siapa, papa punya stok kembang api lho,"

Dua anaknya sumringah, bahagia sekali dengan ajakan si papa. Entah darimana seolah bisa membaca pikiran anak-anaknya.

Lalu sejak saat itu, tiap malam mereka selalu hilang. Oh, setelah Mama tidur, tentunya.

* * *

><p>"Mama, liat nggak?" Zhu Ran menoel seorang pegawai Allied Force.<p>

"Mama-?"  
>Zhu Ran kicep, baru sadar kalau ia keceplosan.<p>

"Jiang Wei, maksudnya,"  
>semua hening/

* * *

><p>CHAPT 3 RELEASED! MUAHUAHUAHUA, Karena saya mencoba publish chaptnya berurutan sama waktu kejadian. Dan ya, like always, RnR needed!<p> 


End file.
